You changed my life
by rhiz.agnes
Summary: Gray, the school nerd, confessed his love for Lucy during 5th grade but was rejected. He went to America after 6th grade to finished his study there. After 8 years, he became a famous actor and went back to Japan. Lucy finds a job as a Personal Assistant and turns out that she'll be working for Gray Fullbuster! How will things work between them? Does he still loves Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! =) This is my first fanfic. I would like to thank also fiorella-maxine for helping me in translating this story from Filipino to English! =D Please support also all the GraLu stories here and also support fiorella-maxine stories... :) We wrote this story for the celebration of the END OF GRUVIA WEEK! =DD We hate Gruvia, that's why! And we love GraLu! English is only our second language. Forgive us for our mistake. =D Well, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It's already 4th quarter when Lucy realized that Gray, the school nerd, was her secret admirer. They're going to 6th grade next year. Which means they're already 5th grade right now. On that day, it was their last day for the school year. Gray tried giving Lucy a love letter but failed to do so because of their demon teacher, Mrs. Jenny, and she read it in front of the class.

"Fullbuster! What's that paper you're passing?! Let me see that!" Mrs. Jenny exclaimed.

Mrs. Jenny then grabbed the paper and read it aloud in front of the class.

"Dear. Lucy,

For the past few months, I already have a crush on you ever since I first laid my eyes on you. When we grow up, I want you to be my girlfriend.

From your secret admirer, Gray"

Mrs. Jenny read it. After reading it, everybody from their class laughed at him and started teasing Gray. "Eww Gray! A nerd like you doesn't have a chance on her!" a boy said. Lucy then shouted. "Shut up, all of you!" The class became silent after that. The bell then rang meaning it's time for lunch break. Lucy approached Gray and smiled at him.

"Hey Gray! I'm so sorry but I don't like you in _that _way. I like guys who are handsome, well-build, tall, someone who can act well, and rich."

Gray just faked smile at her and said. "It's okay. If you don't mind, I'll be just going somewhere else."

Gray stood up and fled somewhere else while Lucy watched him going away with concerned eyes.

After summer break, start of school on their 6th grade.

Gray and Lucy are not classmates anymore this year. But when it's P.E. time, they still see each other but they rarely talk. One time, Gray was jogging with his classmates. And that time, it's Lucy's break time so she watched him jog while eating fries. Gray took a glance at Lucy but he wasn't paying attention in his way so he tripped on a small rock. Lucy rushed to where Gray was and helped him.

"Gray! Are you alright?!" Lucy asked with concerned voice while she grabbed his arm.

"Sorry. I don't need your help." Gray replied with a low tone of voice while pulling his arm back. Lucy then became a little sad.

After a few months, it's already their graduation. Lucy saw that Gray also graduated and went to where he was. "Congratulations, Gray! I'm proud of you!" Lucy smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you." Gray said with a very bored tone.

"Why?"

"Because you won't be seeing me, the one you're _irritated _of. . . . "

"Huh? But I'm not. . . . I'm not—"

She didn't finished her sentence because Gray already left without saying another word.

* * *

**Well, how was it? I hope you like the first chapter. I'll be updating the next chapter tomorrow. This is only Drama at first but in the later chapter it'll be Humor, Comedy, and ROMANCE! :D Thank you for reading! Please support it from the first until the last chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! It's becoming so interesting! :D Because you will know the biggest changes of Gray. Something shocking will happen in this chapter! :D BTW, some of the characters here are OOC. #TheUnexpectedYou**

* * *

Chapter 2

Gray finished his collage in a course of being a doctor. But somebody discovered his talent in acting and became very famous in Thailand with his partner, Juvia, also famous. Unfortunately for Lucy, she have not finished her college because of her financial and family problem.

**At the airport******

Gray, with Juvia, happened to pass by the paparazzi because he was now a famous actor, handsome, well-build, tall and rich.

"Sir, how was your first time in Japan?" one of the reporters said.

"Actually, it's not my first time here because I studied here when I was still in Elementary." Gray responded.

"Thank you, sir. How about you miss Juvia? What's your relationship status between you and sir Gray?"

"We're still getting to know each other so there isn't anything going on between us yet." Juvia said cheerfully.

**At Lucy, Erza and Cana's apartment******

Erza, Lucy and Cana were watching TV. They were watching News Flash. While watching, they saw a raven-haired man and a blue-haired woman.

"Hey look! Isn't that one of our classmates in fifth grade? The nerd boy?" Erza said.

"Wow! You're right! He has changed a lot! I think his name was George? Gohan? Ah! Gray!" Cana replied.

"Will you two stop talking about him?! Whatever. Even if he has changed a lot, I'll never like him." Lucy butt in.

Lucy turned off the TV and walked out of their apartment. Erza and Cana looked at each other. "Affected?!" They said in unison.

After Lucy left, Lucy thought about the changes of Gray. "Well, he did improve a lot."

"Approved!" a stranger said and stopped driving his motorcycle.

"Kyaaa! Wrong-word king?" Lucy said.

"Disapproved." then the man fled again.

Lucy was walking in the sidewalk while thinking. She sighed and said. "I really should get a job right away."

While Lucy was walking, she happened to pass by a building with a paper that is attached to it. Then she began to read it.

"Wanted.  
Personal Assistant needed for a for a famous actor/actress.  
If interested in applying, come to this place at Thursday, 2:00pm.  
Age must be at least 20."

Lucy thought about it for a second and soon said. "Tomorrow's Thursday. I need to get ready to apply for this job tomorrow. I just hope that I'll get accepted."

The next day

Lucy already said to Cana and Erza that she would be applying for that job. They just nodded but they wished her good luck.

Lucy was heading towards the building. When she got there, she was greeted by a small man with white hair.

"Hello! Are you here to apply for the job?" the old man smiled.

"Yes, sir. My name's Lucy." Lucy said as she bow in front of him.

"My name's Makarov and very well. Can I know about a bit of yourself?"

"Of course, sir." Lucy started telling her about herself. (A/N Sorry. Got Lazy. -_-) Which seemed to felt like hours.

"Hmm. Let me think . . . . . . . ."

Lucy crossed her fingers and hid her hand behind her back. She was very nervous that she might not get accepted.

"You're perfect for the job! You're hired! Just let me think on who you'll be working for."

"Really?! Yes!" Lucy exclaimed as she raise her fist in the air.

"I got it! You'll be working for. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gray Fullbuster!"

Lucy turned white and left her mouth hung open (A/N Anime style XD)

"W-W-W-W-W-What?! C-Can I work for another person?"

"I'm sorry kid. Mirajane is too kind to order people so she can handle herself on her own. Levy is just too distracted in books. Besides, she has Gajeel to take care for her anyway. And the others already have one. You don't have a choice. Take it or leave it?"

"Okay. Fine. I'll take it." Lucy said in a soft voice.

"Great! Be here tomorrow at 10:00am. You'll start working for him tomorrow."

"Alright. Thank you very much, sir. I will take my leave now."

Lucy walked out of the building and made her way towards their apartment. _'OMG! What have I gotten myself into?! It wouldn't hurt to try anyway. At least I have a job right now.'_ Lucy thought then she reached her house.

* * *

**Do you like it? I hope so! :D Anyway, fiorella . maxine or Maxine said that she is taking too long to update her story because she's too busy translating the chapters of my story. . . . She said to forgive her. :D Anyway, I really hope you like it! :D Thanks for reading! :D**

(c) fiorellamaxine or Maxine(her real name)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here is it! :D Chapter 3! Hope you like it! Again, some of the characters are OOC #WaterPlease!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day

Lucy is already inside of Gray's tent. She was too early so Gray wasn't there yet. Lucy sighed and said. "Is this destiny? First, when we were still Grade 5 then you came back here in Japan? Then suddenly, I'm your P.A.?! This is so embarrassing. I have nothing to be proud of. But he achieved all of the quality of a guy that I like. Inspiration? Too bad. You're really handsome but you already have Juvia."

Lucy walked towards one of the staff and she asked. "Um miss, Is Gray Fullbuster here already?"

"I don't know. He's really snobbish and lazy. He's always late! You should sleep first in that couch."

"O-Okay. Thanks!"

Lucy fell asleep and while sleeping, she doesn't know that Gray was looking at her. "Water." Gray whispered to Lucy's ear. But unfortunately, Lucy didn't heard what he said and just continued sleeping.

"WATER!" Gray shouted.

"Oh? What?! Water?! Gray?!" Lucy woke up and was completely shocked by Gray's shout.

"What? Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?!" Gray said, obviously irritated.

Lucy rushed to another room to get some water. "Gray, here's your water." Lucy said. But instead of drinking it, he just threw it away.

"This isn't the one that I want!" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy again rushed to get another water but this time, _she kissed _the glass and said to herself. "Hmp. Gray's so bossy! But he's really cute!" Lucy went back to where Gray was again and hand him his water.

"Give me that! Next time, I don't want a P.A. who's slow as you!"

Lucy felt herself blushing from embarrassment and mumbled to herself. "T-That was s-so e-embarrassing."

"I'm sure that you already know me right?! I'm Gray Fullbuster but since I don't know you, you should call me, SIR Gray, okay?" Gray said.

"Gray? Have you forgotten me already? Your classmate during Grade 5. Remember me, Lucy?! Remember?!"

"I will not answer your question until you call me, SIR Gray!"

"Alright, _sir _Gray, don't you remember me?" Lucy asked, emphasizing the word 'sir'.

"Umm. . . . . Umm

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No."

"No? Whatever. You probably have forgotten me because I rejected you when we were Grade 5." Lucy replied in a bored tone.

"What? I confessed to you that time? Never!" Then Gray left without saying another word. Lucy felt embarrassed again which led her to blushing again. Lucy sighed. "That was so embarrassing. I embarrassed myself _again. _I shouldn't have asked him that."

Gray was heading towards his car so he can go home.

"Bye Mr. snobbi— I mean sir Gray."

**At Lucy and her friends' house**

"Wha?! Gray?! him?!" Erza and Cana said simultaneously. "Yes, but please don't answer in chorus." Lucy sighed after saying that.

"So, did you ever told him about what happened during our 5th grade?" Erza asked.

"Um. Yes." Lucy replied in a shy tone of voice.

"Eh?! What did he say? Did he remembered?!" Cana said in shock.

"He deeply think for it first and said a BIG NO."

"A big no?!" Erza and Cana said simultaneously again.

"It's better if we go to sleep. We might get late tomorrow and I might get scolded by Mr. snobbish." Lucy said then sighed.

* * *

**Well, that was it! :D Please review! :D I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peeps! Check out what's new about Lucy. And why Gray is drunk? And how will they be close? #MacarenaTime  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day

It was currently late at night. Gray was drunk because of his problems. All of the staff are getting ready to go home since the taping for today is already finished. Lucy is getting ready to go home too. "Sir Gray, you need to go home now. It looks like you drank too many bottle." Lucy said.

"No! We. . . We need to stay here a little longer." Gray replied with a drunken voice.

"Oh, we're dead." Lucy mumbled quietly. She approached one of the staff and said. "Hey um, can you please wait for me?"

"Okay. I'll just be outside, okay?" Lucy just nodded and she heard Gray said to himself. "Problems, Problems, PROBLEMS! Family problems and problems in love life!"

"Hmm. Love life? I wonder what happened between him and Ms. Juvia." Lucy again, said to herself.

"Sir Gray, it's better if we go home now. It's getting late already." Lucy approached Gray.

"What? I don't want us to go home yet. Especially when I'm not happy!"

"Gosh, how will I deal with this? Hmm. I know! Sir Gray! I know how to do the dance, . . . . MACARENA! But please don't laugh at me."

"Alright! 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Lucy starts to sway her hips while doing the Macarena dance and while singing it. "One more time, sir! Hemacarena macarena(6x). Hemacarena macarena(2x) Eeehh! Macarena! Now, dance with me, sir! Hemacarena macarena(6x). Hemacarena macarena(2x) Eeehh! Macarena! Hahaha!"

"So, how was it?!" Gray asked but in a happy tone.

"That was great, sir! You're really good in swaying your hips!"

Those two didn't realize that while they're dancing, there's someone who's taking a picture of them. While Lucy and Gray were walking, Lucy took Gray's arm and put it around her shoulder while one of Lucy's arm was around Gray's hips to support him so he won't fall. Lucy let out a sigh. "Sir Gray, you're so heavy! Taxi! Mister, can you please take him to his house? Here's the address. Thank you!"

"Lucy. . . . Lucy, Thank you! I love you!" Gray said but he was still drunk.

_'Huh? He said thank you to me and I love you? Too bad, he's drunk. I wish he's always drunk.'_ Lucy thought as she watch the taxi leave.

She was heading towards their apartment and saw Cana and Erza waiting for her. "Hi girls! I'm home! Is it bad for me to work overtime?" Lucy said while smiling.

"Ara, ara! Seems like someone's happy. Why are you smiling from ear-to-ear?" Cana said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"It's nothing. Don't mind me."

"C'mon! Spill it out! Did he said 'I love you' to you?" Cana whined.

"It's not most likely in that way. He was drunk and I brought him on the car then he said 'thank you' and 'I love you'!"

"Is that so? Alright. Let's go to sleep. We still have a job tomorrow." Erza said.

The next day

All of their staff were looking at Gray and were holding their laughs. "L-Lucy, what happened? Why do they look like they have seen a clown?" Gray whispered to Lucy. "I also don't know, sir."

Juvia then walked towards Gray and said. "Hey Gray! I didn't know that you know how to dance!"

Then one of the staff burst out laughing while holding the camera. Gray snatched the camera so he can have a look on it. "Lucy, can we talk in private?"

"Hahaha! Alright, sir."

"What's the meaning of that picture?! Why do we have a picture like that?!"

"Sir, you told me to dance that and after a while, you join me."

Gray faced all of them and shouted. "Hey, all of you! Delete that picture or else you will all be fired! If I see one more picture of that, I will take away all of your dignity!"

One of them raised an eyebrow in confusion and said. "Why are you so angry, sir?"

Gray stood silence for a moment to think of an excuse and he sweat dropped "I-uh. . . . . B-Because I only w-want Juvia and I t-to be in that p-picture." Gray, of course, _lied._

"Yiee! So that's why!" one of the staff shouted.

Gray went to where Lucy was and whispered. "Lucy, just forget about this. All what I did and _said _last night. I'm just drunk, that's why, okay?"

Lucy felt sad and she feels like she was stab on the chest. She feels like she was about to cry but managed to say something. "O-Okay."

* * *

"I should have known. He doesn't like to be with me in that picture. It's better. . . . if I just accept that." Lucy sighed while trying to force a smile.

"Huh? Accept what? You don't know who I am right? And your name is Lucy? I'm Shaina. Wait, accept what again?" the staff who took a picture of them, Shaina said.

"Shaina! Um-uh- a-accept that I-I have many tasks to do!" Lucy forced a fake laugh.

"Oh! Is that so? By the way, I'm sorry about last night. Now, sir Gray is mad at us." Shaina sighed when she thought about Gray getting mad.

"Shaina, how long have you been working here? Does sir Gray and miss Juvia have a _real_ relationship?" Lucy asked, sadly.

"I've been working here for 2 years. There's really nothing going on between them. They are just showing that in front of the people so they'll support their show. . . . . Because you know, many are saying that those two look good together but for me, you two are better. Hehe. Just kidding." Shaina smiled at her. "Well, I better get going. The director is calling me already. Bye, Lucy!"

After Shaina left, Lucy felt happy that she keeps on jumping. "Yes! Yes! I still have a chance! Whoo! Yes!" Then after a while, Gray walked in the room and Lucy felt embarrassed. "Yes! Whoo! It's so hot here! I'm burning!"

"Yeah. I know right." Then Gray took off his shirt while Lucy glanced at his well-build body.

"H-He's so hot." Lucy mumbled that only she could hear.

"Lucy, can you please wipe off my sweat on the back?! Go!"

"O-Of course, sir. Wait here."

When Lucy went back with a towel, she saw a man that's already wiping this sweat. "You're so slow! Just let him wipe my sweat!" Gray screamed.

Lucy frowned then she realize that she recognize this man. "Wait. Wrong-word king?!"

"Approved!" the so-called 'wrong-word king' said.

"What? You know each other?" Gray asked.

Lucy ignored his question and walked out of the room. She sighed and said while frowning. "Great! Just great! Damn!"

* * *

**Aww! Poor Lucy. Wait for the next chapter cause there's GraLu moment, ****_I think_****. . . . . Anyway, thank you for reading! :D Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews that I received. . . . .**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Recap:  
Lucy ignored his question and walked out of the room. She sighed and said while frowning. "Great! Just great! Damn!"_

* * *

"Damn! That's so irritating! Hmp!" Lucy shouted and Juvia heard her. Juvia was also in a _bad _mood so she approached Lucy and said.

"What did you say?! Did you called me irritating?!"

"N-No miss. You aren't the one wh—" Lucy was stopped by Juvia.

"You think I'll believe you?! You're only a P.A. here so don't you dare talk back to me!"

"I know that miss Juvia! Just because you're famous actress, you need to act like—" Again, Lucy was stopped by Juvia but this time, she slapped her. "Act like what, huh?! Answer me! Go!"

What they don't know is that Gray was watching them fight. "Stop it! Juvia! Why did you slapped Lucy?!"Gray said.

"What? You're taking her side?!" Juvia asked, shouting.

"C'mon, Lucy." Then Gray took Lucy's arm and dragged her outside.

When they were outside, Gray pushed Lucy inside his car. "Get in!"

"H-Here?" Then Lucy just went inside.

While they were inside Gray's car, Gray felt uneasy because he can see the red mark on Lucy's cheek from his seat. "Does it still hurts?"

"N-No. Don't worry. This is nothing. It's my fault, anyway." Lucy only lied that it doesn't hurt. But inside, she's probably groaning in pain.

Gray hand her a bottle of water which is cold and it had a picture of him in the middle of the bottle. "What's this for?" Lucy asked.

"Put it on your cheek while it's still cold." Gray said.

Lucy, first, looked for the picture of him then placed the bottle on her face where the picture was.

"Hey Lucy, don't place the picture of mine on your face! Turn it around!" Gray said while driving.

They arrived at Lucy's place probably at 11:30pm so there's only a few people on their street. Erza and Cana were looking outside the window, waiting for Lucy then they saw a fancy car arrived in front of their house.

"Sir, t-thank you." Lucy smiled at him.

"Okay. Tomorrow is my day off so I'll be able to relax for a bit."

"My friends want to meet you, by the way. You know, my friends last Grade 5."

"Didn't I tell you not to remind me that! I will take my leave now." And with that, Gray left without Lucy saying goodbye. Cana and Erza rushed outside but they didn't noticed what happened. They only saw Lucy and Gray together.

"Where is he?!" Erza asked with wide eyes.

"He already left. Damn! Erza and I are arguing on who will reach both of you first but he already left! Wait a minute! What is that your holding?! Can I drink?!" Cana said.

Cana was suppose to snatch the water from Lucy's hand when Lucy shouted. "No!"

"Alright, come on guys! Let's just talk about this inside. Who is that, anyway?" Erza butt in but Lucy ignored her question and just went inside, followed by Cana and Erza.

While they were inside, Lucy just keeps on looking at Gray's picture while rolling on the bed, squealing over and over again.

"Erza, what happened to Lucy? She looks like a crazy woman who keeps on squealing!" Cana asked Erza.

"Hmm, so that's why she doesn't want us to drink that. Maybe it's her lucky charm!" Erza said with eyes twinkling.

"Is that Gray's picture?!" Cana said.

"Lucy is in love!" Erza exclaimed and keeps on squealing with Cana.

"Hey! Just don't look at me and stop teasing me already!" Lucy said.

"Whatever." Erza and Cana said simultaneously.

* * *

**That was it. . . . . Stay calm and wait for the next chapter... There's more to come! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! I`m back:D BTW in this chapter, there is something wrong with Cana?! Wanna know? Well let's just find out! These chapter is interesting...DONE:D**

* * *

Chapter 6

**The next morning**

Lucy woke up early because of Gray's text message and both of her best friends immediately rushed towards her side. Lucy then read the message. It says:

_Good Morning! =) Are you and your friends busy?! _

_If not, let's go eat breakfast in whichever place you like!_

Lucy began to wonder why Gray was enthusiastic early in the morning. "Huh? Is this sir Gray? W-Why was he being nice? It's so un-Gray." Lucy said while raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, he asked us to eat breakfast with him! Lucy just say yes!" Erza exclaimed with sparkling eyes. Lucy nodded and began texting.

_Whoa! Never thought that sir Gray will invite us to eat breakfast with him!_

_First time! Of course yes!_

After sending, Gray immediately replied. It says:

_Alright! Where do you want to eat?_

"Hey! He asked where!" Lucy said.

"Umm. Hmm. Let me think. . . . . Mcdonalds! There!" Cana exclaimed while her eyes shut, hands on her hips and nodding her head. After a while, Gray's car arrived in front of their house. When Gray stepped out of his car, they began to wonder why he wore thick clothes with a cap and shades.

"Sir Gray? Is that you?!" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's me. I just disguised myself so there won't be people who will recognize me." Gray responded.

"Oh. Let's go then."

Then they reached the place and began to eat. When they were finished eating, Cana keep on asking alcohol from Gray and she so talkative. Erza and Lucy became embarrassed by Cana's behavior so they went home already.

"Cana is so funny. Haha. Thanks guys!" Gray said while smiling.

"Yeah. Alright, sir. See you tomorrow! Do your best tomorrow!" Lucy said while smiling back.

"Okay."

"No need to be nervous in front of Miss Juvia." Lucy said.

"Okay! Bye, Lucy, Erza and Cana!" Gray then left.

"That was so embarrassing, Cana! Seriously?! Alcohol?" Erza said while face palming.

"Cana, will you relax for bit? Want to drink alcohol with me? Just kidding." Lucy laughed.

"I'm so tired. . . . . . " Cana said drowsily.

While Cana was having a heavy sleep and Erza was away from Lucy, Lucy grabbed the bottle of water with Gray's face from the fridge and started talking to herself. "You know what, I'm really happy today. You were really kind today. You even dressed up like that for us. Can I place your face in my forehead?Because it's really hot Thanks! Mwah!"

Lucy didn't know that Cana was only pretending to be asleep. Same goes with Erza. She's only pretending to be away from her but she's was just there by the door.

"Aha! Caught you! So you really like Gray!" Cana said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I knew it! Don't get your hopes up too high." Erza walked in.

"So! What if I like him?! And I can't believe that you two were only pretending." Lucy pouted.

"Girl, wake up! He has Juvia remember?" Erza replied.

"Hey! If only you just know. . . Geez, I will put Gray back on the fridge." Lucy said.

"Don't talk with that picture! Talk here with the T.V!" Cana said.

"Oh! It's their show 'Forever' already?" Lucy asked.

"Is this the cheesy part?!" Erza asked with sparkling eyes.

"No, that part will be shown tomorrow!" Lucy said.

"SPOILER! Hmp. I'll just go to sleep." Cana said while heading towards her bed.

"Alright, I'm sorry, okay? Geez, relax! You're more of a spoiler than me! Am I really a spoiler?"

Just then, Lucy opened the window then someone threw a crumpled paper at her. She read it and it says:

_Approved!_

"What the?! Me?! Spoiler?! Wait a minute, WRONG-WORD KING?!" Lucy screamed with wide eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys there enjoyed it! And please review! Have a great day! Bye, for now!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is made more funny and most embarrassing ever?! And also, this chapter is one of my favorite because...hmmm.. Actually, I don't want to be a spoiler so you guys there must read this chapter. While typing, I'm having a laugh trip ALONE:D And hope you have fun!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

**The next day**

Lucy came earlier than usual today and Gray and the rest of the staff aren't here yet. After a while, Gray finally arrived but the others are still nowhere to be found. Unfortunately for Gray, when he got there, he ran towards the bathroom immediately. Lucy saw him running and went in front of the bathroom door.

"Sir Gray, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Lu-Lucy, can you please be quiet about this? It's so embarrassing but I think I have an LBM."

"Eh?! Why don't you drink your medicine then?"

"I'll just drink it after I go out."

"O-Okay?"

"Lucy, favor. Please get my sports bag there."

"Alright. Here it is!"

"Open it and get my brief that is color green."

"This?! Ahahaha! You will just bring an underwear, then you brought the one that is shaped like a BACON?! Hahaha!" Lucy laughed.

"Uh-um that? That's not mine. It's um my brothers! Just give me that!"

Gray opened the door slightly then snatched his underwear from Lucy's hand. _'Oh gosh! Why did I brought this one?'_ Gray thought.

Gray then came out from the CR and almost all of the staff is there. He went to where Lucy was and saw that she was fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

"You're pretty already." Gray whispered to Lucy. Lucy blushed and replied. "Sir Gray, you're here!"

"Where's the medicine?"

"Oh! Here!" Lucy gave Gray his medicine.

While Gray was drinking the medicine, Lucy was smiling. "Sir Gray, did you mean what you said a while ago?"

"Which one?"

"That I'm pretty."

"Hehehe! You actually believed me? Lucy, if we hadn't eaten there yesterday, I would have start rehearsing with Juvia right now." Gray walked away.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and said to herself. "He's the one who told us where we like, now he's complaining about it?! And I'm not pretty?!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Lucy! Lucy! Climb up here in the ladder and get that pictures of me up there!" Gray ordered.

"U-Up t-there?! Why is it up there?"

"Just follow my order! Faster! We'll start our rehearsal! Don't worry. I'll be holding the ladder down here."

"Alright." Lucy went up the ladder and grabbed his pictures. "Here it is! Kyaa! Cockroach!" Lucy fell down but Gray caught her in bridal-style. "T-Thank you."

"Gray! We'll start already!" the director shouted. Gray put Lucy down and started rehearsing.

**Time skip**

"Lucy, can you please put the pictures of Gray there in the wall?" the director said.

"Sure! I have nothing to do anyway."

While Lucy was putting the pictures by the wall, Lucy stared on a picture of him that says 'Will you be mine?' and she starts talking to it.

"If you just ask me this, I will definitely say 'yes'" Lucy kissed the picture. Gray then walked in and when Lucy felt that Gray walked in, she pretended to blew the dust off the picture.

"Phooo. Phooo. The picture is so dusty right, sir?"

Gray was speechless but was smiling while Lucy was smiling too. "Sir, are you feeling better already?"

"Yeah, I think so. But uh Lucy, can you please forget about the bacon incident?"

"Oh that! Don't worry! I'll be quiet but I can never forget that." Then the two burst out laughing. Juvia heard it but decided to just ignore them.

**At Lucy and her friends' apartment**

"Hey, Erza! Hey, Cana! I'm so hungry right now. What are you cooking?!" Lucy removed her shoes.

"Oh! You're here! We're cooking bacon. Wanna eat?" Cana said.

"Wait, bacon? Hehehe. Sure. I'll eat."

"Hmm. You and Gray have some memories about that no?" Erza said and began eating.

"Nothing. I just remember something." Lucy smiled and joined them in eating. After a few hours, Lucy went to bed and dreamed about Gray and her eating bacon happily.

When Lucy woke up in the morning, she talked to herself. "What a dream! That bacon sure brings special memories about Gray and I."

Lucy opened the window and she saw the so-called 'Wrong-word king' then he said. "APPROVED!"

"Sigh... When will that man (Wrong-word king) stop bothering me." Lucy said to herself.

* * *

**Haist! Finally! I'm done typing this chapter! Well, you guys are probably wondering who the "Wrong-word king" is. I'm not telling you. You will find it out at the end of the story. It's a surprise!:D So, you must wait for the next chapter. Thank you and have a nice day:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**..I'm back! At least, after a long time.. Well here is another chapter..chap!chap!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Lucy, it's too early in the morning to frown. What's wrong?" Erza asked while preparing their breakfast.

"Nothing. It's just this new neighbor of ours is bothering me."

"Lucy! Look at this! Gray is in a talk show!" Cana shouted.

Lucy rushed towards the TV and said. "Where?! Wait, why didn't he tell me about this?"

"Why? Is he your boyfriend? Do you need to know everything?" Cana asked.

Then they started listening...

**"Let's all welcome, Gray and Juvia!" Chapati said.**

**"Gruvia! Gruvia! Gruvia!" the fans shouted.**

**"Have a seat, both of you! Your movie, 'One Hello' was a big hit!"**

**"Before we start, I would like to say hi to everybody." Juvia said.**

**"Whoo! We love you, Juvia!" the fans shouted.**

**"Thank you so much for watching our very first movie here in Japan."**

**"Alright. Sir Gray?" Chapati said.**

**"To all those who haven't watched it yet, please watch it! Our movie is really great!" Gray**

**said.**

**"Thanks, guys! Ms. Juvia and sir Gray, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Chapati** exclaimed.

Back at Lucy and her friends...

"Wow! They're really good! Too bad. It's commercial already." Cana said.

"Yeah. . They're perfect for each other. . . I'll just go back in my room." Lucy left with her bangs covering her eyes.

"What's up with her?" Erza asked.

"I dunno..." Cana replied.

* * *

After the interview, Gray just thanked Juvia and said that he will leave already so he can relax for a bit. The director allowed him to relax because he understands that Gray is stress. But Juvia still spproached him.

"Gray, wait! Aren't you going to join us in the victory party?" Juvia said.

"Huh? I don't need to. Thanks, I guess? Well, I'll be going now. Bye." Gray left.

"That's all? Just goodbye? No hugs and kisses?" Juvia mumbled to herself.

While Gray is driving, he keeps on calling Lucy again and again but Lucy's not answering his phone calls. So he just went directly to Lucy's house.

At Lucy's and her friends' house

Cana was again drinking while looking outside the window. Erza was already locking their gate. Lucy went towards Cana and sat beside her.

"Cana, aren't you drinking too much?" Cana didn't answer. Lucy grabbed one bottle of beer. "Can I try some? Thanks!"

While Erza was locking the gate, she saw Gray stepped out of his car. "Gray? What are you doing here? Come inside!"

"Where's Lucy?" Gray asked in a sad tone.

"Upstairs."

"W-What is she doing?"

"Hmm... _Fixing a broken heart._"

Upstairs

"Oh? So that's why you're so busy." Gray said.

"What are you doing here?!" Got a problem with it?!" Lucy said. Erza and Cana left them for a while.

"Why aren't you answering my phone calls? Are you mad because I didn't told you about my interview with Juvia?" Gray asked sitting beside Lucy.

"Of course! I'm your P.A! I'm responsible in taking care of you!" Lucy shouted.

"Is that so? That's why I chose to stay here rather than to be in our victory party. This is what I like about you!... Cheers! I also like to celebrate it here with you."

* * *

**Hmp! Finally, I'm done! Sorry again for updating late. But again, I hope I get good reviews. XD Oh, before, I forget, my friend fiorella. maxine made a one-shot GraLu story entitled "Unconditional Love" Well, it's a romance and drama story. Opposite of mine. But I'm sure that you'll love it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning

"Kyaaaaa! Why is he here?!" Lucy screamed.

"Shhh. Keep quiet. You had a conversation yesterday. That's why we let him sleep here. Both of you are really happy. What were you talking about last night?" Cana said.

"Huh?"

"You said _you have the responsibility in taking care of him._" Erza said.

"I-I said t-that? Is that all?"

"There's more. You made a deal but I don't know if Gray still remembers it. You'll be going in the beach with him. But we will come with you. I didn't know that you'll be like that when you're drunk." Cana said.

"What?! I said that?! That was embarrassing! Sh*t!" Lucy freaked out.

Then Gray woke up.

"Sorry, girls. I fell asleep here." Gray said.

"It's okay! You and Lucy were both so happy yesterday!" Cana exclaimed.

"Gray! Don't forget about the beach, kay?" Erza said.

"Huh? What beach? Sorry but I can't remember it." Gray laughed nervously.

"You said that we'll have our victory party in the beach this summer."

"I-Is that s-so? O-Okay! Bye!"

And with that, Gray started to leave but Lucy followed him.

"Sir Gray, wait! This is embarrassing but... Sorry for last night. Whatever I said and whatever the deal is. I'm really sorry!"

Gray smiled at her and said. "It's okay. Your friends are fun to be with. I also want to have some fun. So it's okay."

"Really? We'll make you even more happy!" Lucy jumped and hugged Gray. "Oopps! Sorry!" Lucy blushed. "I was just so happy... Anyway, thanks, sir Gray!"

"Okay! Bye! See you!"

* * *

At the beach

"Whoo! Let's have some fun! Thanks, sir Gray! Whoo!" Erza exclaimed.

"It's okay, just call me Gray, girls."

"Let's play beach volleyball! Let's go!" Cana said.

And they started to play. The teams are Lucy and Gray vs. Erza and Cana.

**Time skip**

"Whoo! It's so hot! Let's rest for a bit! Gray and I lost to both of you! Cana, Erza, wait here, okay? I'll go get a towel in the car. Sir Gra- I mean Gray, can you please come with me?" Lucy said.

"Uggh! Fine! but first!" Gray stretched out his hands. "Pull me up!"

"Tch! Fine. Uhh! You're s-so hea-vy!"

At the car, Gray was watching Lucy.

"You okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah! I'm okay. Whoo! It's so hot!"

"Here. Place this again on your face like last time." Gray gave her again a bottled water with his face on the middle.

"Ah, Thank you! I'm burning!" Lucy placed it on her cheek but _NOT_ on the part where it has Gray's picture.

"L-Lucy, place my picture o-on y-your cheek." Gray blushed.

"Huh? You didn't sound like yourself, Gray." Lucy just placed his picture on her cheek.

They got out of the car and started walking. While walking, somebody grabbed Lucy's hand.

"Who are you? Wait, wrong-word king?" Lucy said.

"Approved!" then the man ran fast.

"You know him?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, but how did that happened?"

"I don't know. BTW, you're all girls last night, right?"

"Yeah, but it's just the 3 of us, why?"

"You didn't do anything with my well-built body, right? Or else." Gray said.

"Or else what? We're not like that!" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Tch! I thought you've changed. You're still the same cocky Gray." Lucy sighed. "Let's get going. Erza and Cana are waiting for us."


End file.
